Settling Matters
by Eve Royal
Summary: It's 3:43 in the morning, the police will be arriving on the morrow to question them, but all Starfire is concerned about is whether Robin meant it. Post-Tokyo.  LBD 1/13


**A/N:** This is the first issue of the Lovebird Diaries. This series is comprised of thirteen oneshots depicting the first year of Robin and Starfire's new relationship. For the purpose of this series Trouble in Tokyo came after Season 5. Whether or not that is true is a moot point as this is fanfiction and I can mess with timelines if I want. Ha-ha. Besides, it's no fun writing about a new relationship when they spent a majority of it apart. And so.

I figure Tokyo occurred in May. Therefore, this oneshot is set in May (I do not have an exact date in mind. Maybe late-May).

**Thanx To:** You Can Call Me Nora for beta-ing. You are the best little sister EVA!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT. There. Finito.

* * *

><p><strong>Settling Matters<strong>

It was strange that people had a taste, she mused, but that strangeness did not subtract any of its truth. Nearly three hours later and she was still at a loss for a description of the taste of Robin. She did not have words for it, not in any of the many languages she had absorbed, and yet the memory lingered, tempting her into searching him out and begging for another taste.

But this was not the only element that caused her to remember that moment over and over again. With every viewing, she analyzed it from another angle, determined to discover an answer for the only question that mattered at this point:

What did it mean to Robin?

Starfire heaved a great sigh, resting her head on her bent knees. She sat on the window seat, her eyes focused on the view outside. The clock beside her bed glowed 3:43 and the city below her shone with bright lights and flashing billboards. Even this early in the morning (or, perhaps, this very late at night), Tokyo was still thrumming and pulsing with life. She, despite having been awake for nearly twenty-two hours, was not tired. She could not find a way to rest her eyes or her mind.

Instead she watched the city, thought about things she had no control over, and waited; waited for a sign of... of something. Anything, really. Anything that would grant her insight into the rationality of Robin. But, of course, the only one who could give her that was Robin himself.

Sighing at herself, she swung her legs around in order to stand on the woolen rug at her feet. Turning towards the window, she wondered if a short flight would help clear her mind. She unlocked the window and, pushing it open as far as it could, looked down the twelve stories to the ground.

The Tokyo Police, after understanding everything that had been happening and how the Teen Titans had brought Daizo's actions to light, had hurriedly made reservations at one of the best hotels in the city and offered it to the Titans. And they, exhausted and far from home, had gratefully excepted.

Which had led her to here, about to jump out the window. For a brief second, impulse filled her and she had nearly leaped forward when Raven-like logic regained control. What if someone saw her? That worry was quickly dismissed; it was no secret that the Teen Titans were staying in Tokyo. Neither would a small flight negatively affect her health – perhaps it would even calm her enough to allow her to sleep.

Satisfied, she threw herself out of the window.

She brought the memory of Robin's obvious tenderness when he pulled her out of the remains of the Daizo-monster and the kiss that developed as a direct result into the forefront of her mind and allowed the happiness to lift her. Within moments, she was soaring high, high above the city where no one could harm her. Where she could wade through her thoughts on her own.

The difficulty was not that she did not know where she stood with Robin. She knew that her and Robin were best friends, that they were close in a way the others could not fathom. She knew that Robin was attracted to her, even if just a little – she remembered the look on his face at that horrid Junior Prom, or when they had gone to the beach. She knew that there was at least some part of him that wanted more than mere friendship. Whenever they were in the same room, she could feel his gaze on her, even if it was a quick glance, and he was always the first one to arrive at her side.

The worst aspect of this... relationship was that she was not sure where Robin stood with himself. If he was ready for more. Robin, while no stranger to danger, nearly always had a plan before he moved in. He knew how he was going to react and, even if he did not have a clear idea of what he was going in to, always had a plan of escape. But there was no real plan of escape in a relationship, especially one with your best friend. And it was that idea of change, of the constant variable that was her and Robin's friendship deepening to something more, that caused him to panic.

And yet...

__Maybe, a hero isn't all that I really am. Maybe I could be, maybe we could be...__

He had _seemed_ willing. At least for a few moments. But then the police had arrived and everyone had turned to the business at palm (at least, she believed that was the saying), and Robin had, of course, entered "Leader Mode" (so declared by Beast Boy and Cyborg). So, truly, there was no way of knowing what, exactly, Robin was feeling right now. Perhaps... perhaps he had regrets. Perhaps he wished he had never kissed her.

That thought made her falter, and she dropped several feet in the air before regaining her balance.

Maybe it was time to go back before she lost control completely.

With a soft sigh that dispersed with the wind, she turned back to the hotel. She let the air currents push her along, allowing her to focus on the redundant thoughts floating around in her mind. She continuously arrived at the same conclusion: ultimately, their next move was up to Robin, and she had no idea what it might be.

Upon viewing the hotel coming into view, she noticed a light on in one of the rooms on the twelfth floor. She paused in mid-air and observed the light, trying to discern which room it belonged to. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the interior of the hotel, remembering which room belonged to whom. With a sudden jolt, she realized that it was Robin's room.

Her first instinct was to flee, to hide in her room. He would never know that she had been out here, and she could always pretend. But, almost immediately afterward, she knew that she did not have the self-control to manage that. She would surely ask him how he had slept last night and then the cat would be out of the hat. No. She would approach him. This may be her only opportunity to speak to him and actually get an honest answer. Tomorrow he would be prepared.

With a sigh, throwing all caution to the air, she dove down, swooping to arrive at his window. She hovered outside and peered in as well as she was able.

He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth slightly. He was cape-less, bootless, glove-less, his belt slung over his dresser. He seemed to be talking to himself, and not in a very positive way.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should continue. Perhaps it really was best to leave him alone... But as she floated away, her boot caught on the window, making a light tapping noise. Heat flushed her face – Robin had superb hearing and would have caught that for certain – and, hesitantly, she lowered herself so she was once again level with the window. A quick glance showed that he was looking at her, his eyes wide and his mouth half-open. Feeling shame fill her chest, she waved at him, unsure of what to do. However, that seemed to be the perfect action as he grinned at her and stood up, walking over to the window. He unlocked it and opened it as far as it would go.

"A little early, don't you think, Star?"

She blushed and ducked her head, feeling embarrassment mix with pleasure at the sound of his voice. He did not _sound_ angry. "I apologize, Robin. I could not sleep and hoped that a flight may relax me. However on my return I noticed your light, and..." she drifted off, knowing he would understand.

"Yeah," he said, and the lack of hardness in his voice had her lifting her head once more. "I think we're all still running on an adrenaline rush or something." He smiled at her. "It's been a big day."

She nodded, bobbing up and down in mid-air. "Indeed!" He was in a much better mood than she had anticipated. "We have defeated the sly Daizo, and rescued Tokyo-"

"Got arrested and escaped," he added, a wry tone in his voice.

She let her smile fade. "Robin. You know that is not your fault, yes? The Police..."

He chuckled, and nodded. "I know, Star. Don't worry. Worse things have happened to me than being arrested by a criminal. Just adding to your list."

"Oh!" Her eyes brightened and she beamed at him. He was far more open now than he generally was. Perhaps he was correct and they were all still excited from the day's events. "And we explored the city and were chased by the police-"

"Chefs, and fan-girls-"

"And watched the wrestlers of sumo, and were given a tour of Tokyo..."

"Watched you kick butt at the arcade," he added, a fond warmth creeping into his voice.

She blushed and smiled. "And we went on a ship ride-"

"That was a boat, Star. Ships are a little bigger."

She made a mental note and nodded to herself, signaling to Robin that she had heard and understood. "And we sat atop the tallest building in the city-"

"Watched the sunset."

"And kissed!" she blurted, almost instantly covering her mouth with her hands. She had not wanted to introduce the subject in that manner.

Robin stiffened for a moment then sighed, his shoulders slouching. "Yeah," he muttered, his head lowering so his gaze was on the windowsill. "We kissed," he repeated, the words all the more real by being voiced by him.

She chewed on her lip, wondering if she should leave. She had already disturbed him... "I-"

He lifted his head and grinned, with a touch of worry straining the edges. "Come on in, Star. I'm beginning to feel like Juliet." He stepped way from the window, walking over to his bed.

Her eyebrows creased in confusion, but she floated into the room, straightening and landed upon entering. "I do not believe I know her. Where does she live?"

He turned back to her and smiled. "You've never heard of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

She shook her head. "No. Is it an Earthen legend?"

He barked out a short laugh. "Uh... It's a classic love story. I'll tell it to you sometime."

She nodded, feeling anticipation growing in her chest. Robin had the most wondrous voice, especially when he read. "That would be most glorious," she said softly.

He smiled at her, then sat down heavily on his bed. "Ah..." he sighed. He flopped with uncharacteristic abandon unto his back. "What a day."

She stepped into the room a little further. He looked very relaxed on the bed, and she was once again reminded of the time of day. He was correct, it truly had been a long, long, _long_ day... And still it was not over. It could not truly be over until the fluttering in her heart ceased and she knew where they stood. Where Robin stood.

"Hey." He lifted his head, his face open and calm. "Come 'ere." He patted the bed's mattress beside him.

Slowly, hesitantly, she moved forward until she had reached his bed. Gingerly, she perched herself on the edge, determined not to touch him. This was a very serious matter and she did not wish to sway his opinion. She knew she herself had difficulty thinking when he unexpectedly touched her, and if he himself was so affected by her then-

"I don't bite, Star." His voice was gentle, and she could feel his gaze on her.

She felt her cheeks warm and she wiggled slightly to inch herself further on the bed. "I did not wish to presume-"

"I'm not dumping you," he assured her.

She felt her heart leap in her chest and heat circled in her insides. She had heard Cyborg and Beast Boy use this word before, and while she was not completely certain of its definition, she was fairly certain that...

"Is this 'dumping' at all similar to the 'breaking-up'?" she asked quietly, afraid to look at him. If she was wrong, if it was not the same, then she did not think she would be able to control her expression or her actions.

He sighed very softly. "It's exactly the same thing."

Happiness bubbled up inside her and she quickly turned her head to stare down at his lean form. He had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching her, his expression serious, but not unkind. As she felt her lips spread into a large grin, she watched his head lower a bit and his lips curl at the corners. Soon, she was beaming at him, hope cementing itself into certainty within her, and he was grinning at... the bed?

"Nice to know I'm good for something," he commented, his voice full of unshed laughter.

She glanced down and squeaked when she realized she was hovering nearly a foot above the bed. Willing herself to calm down, she controlled herself by remembering Robin's prison image and promptly landed with a soft thump on the bed. This caused her to lose her balance and with a sharp gasp, she fell unto her back, sprawled out on Robin's legs. He grunted from the impact and she hissed when his knees dug into the small of her back.

From this position, she eyed the boy. "You are very bony," she declared, trying to draw attention away from her clumsy behavior.

He shot her a dry look. "Knees are supposed to be," he shot back.

"Tamaranians," she began, trying to push herself up, "are not nearly as bony as you Earthlings are."

"I'll remember to keep my knees out of the way next time you lose your balance," he informed her dryly.

She had managed to mimic his position, her elbows pushing her upper body off the bed, still lying across his legs. Flushing a bright orange, she mumbled, "My emotions are not behaving themselves tonight."

He smirked. "You mean you're having mood swings?"

She slouched slightly. "Yes. I suppose."

"I think that's more from being over-tired than anything," he guessed gently.

She nodded, seeing the logic in that. She paused, wondering how to approach the true reason she had entered his room. Up until this moment they had done a marvelous time of avoiding the issue and while it was glorious to simply tease and talk with and touch him, she truly was quite tired and assumed they would be having another full day on the morrow. She needed to have this settled now. "So... We are not breaking up?"

He released a breath of air, somewhere between a cough and a laugh. "Subtle," he muttered to himself. Then he sighed. "Technically, we're not really together yet, so really..."

She turned her head and fixed him with a strong look. "Robin," she said simply.

His shoulders slumped and from the corner of her right eye she saw his foot bounce up and down. Nervous energy, she presumed. "I just," he began, then stopped. Frowning, he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. She could not see them, but she felt their pull. "We've never really been friends, Star."

Panic burst through, making her heart race and her breath catch. She had always been certain of one thing while on this planet and that was that Robin was her best friend. Now, now if he was about to insist that they had never been friends, that everything she had been assured of was a lie then she would surely-

"Friends don't act like we do, you know?" he continued, his gaze dropping again. She watched as his fingers fiddled with themselves, herself feeling detached from the scene. "I mean, friends don't get jealous, friends don't try to stop their friend's wedding, friends don't flirt like we do, or... anything," he finished weakly. He slowly met her eyes again. "We've always been more," he whispered.

Even as her heart rate slowed and her breathing steadied - for of course he did not mean they were less than friends, he himself admitted that she was his best friend! - she recognized the slight tremor of fear in his words. She recognized and understood it for what it truly was: fear that he was expressing feelings that she did not posses. Feeling herself balance internally once more, she smiled at him; not the blazing beam of hope or the grin of friendship, but the soft, knowing smile of the one who can read your heart.

"Yes, Robin," she breathed. "You have always been much more than a friend to me."

His smile, that had been trembling and almost faded, bloomed again, lighting his entire face. Then, he flushed slightly and dropped his eyes and smile. "But I didn't want to admit that," he confessed.

With a soft sigh, she pushed herself up to she was sitting again. Her fall had caused her to land closer to him and she could feel his left leg pressing against her lower back. She leaned sideways, shifting as she did until she lay on her stomach, her elbows propping up her upper body, her feet swinging in the air. She reached over the few inches between them and tapped him on his nose. His eyes shot back up to hers and he blinked, his mask squinting then widening past its usual size. She smiled at him and rested her chin in her other hand. Her left pointer finger stayed lightly touching his nose. This was a glorious transition and she would not allow him to ruin it with his guilt.

"That is all in the past. But for the future," she whispered, "we shall not ignore this kiss and will instead step forward into another stage of our relationship?"

He made a slight face before sighing, his breath wafting against her hand. "Yeah, sure. Basically."

She smiled wider, the smile of a very pleased Tamaranian. "And I will be your girlfriend?"

Although she could see he was trying to contain it, the smile still broke across his face. "If you wanna be."

"And you will be my boy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean your boyfriend."

She shook her head and shifted again, until she rested her crossed arms on his chest and rested her chin on them. "No. I mean my boy."

Both eyebrows were raised now. "Possessive little thing, aren't you?" he commented lightly.

She shrugged lightly. "You are a very desirable Earthling. I do not wish anyone stealing what I have been working on for two years."

Now, he was smirking. "Desirable, huh?"

She hummed, tossing her head. "For an Earthling," she allowed.

He made a face and she realized that his left arm was twisting some of her hair in-between its fingers. "You really know how to bring a guy down, Star," he complained.

She wiggled, pressing her hip and left leg against his. She smiled coyly. "I like Earthlings," she confessed, her voice soft and low.

He grinned again. "Yeah?"

She nodded, humming her approval.

He shifted slightly, pressing closer to her as well. "You know, technically, for Earth standards, I'm an adult now. That makes me a man, not a boy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you not still Robin the Boy Wonder?"

His face scrunched up in a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. It was very cute. "Yeah," he surrendered, his voice a grumble.

"Then you are still my boy."

He sighed heavily. "Well, damn. Guess I'd better start working on that Nightwing costume, huh?"

__Oh___._ She had forgotten about that.

There were many reasons why Starfire did not typically think of that distant-future, many because it was a very bleak and dark future. But another one, a secret one, was that she did not wish to torture herself with memories of Nightwing. He had truly been the most attractive male she had ever seen, and the knowledge that her Robin, _her_ boy would one day be that was far too desirable to reflect long on. Instead, she pushed it to the back of her mind, allowing herself to know that it would happen, but to not become too impatient for it.

He was watching her with a funny expression on his face. "You liked that, did you?"

"Hm?" she breathed, still caught in the thought of Nightwing.

"Nightwing. You like the idea of me being him, didn't you?"

She bit her lip, waking herself up and plucked at his shirt, refusing to look at him. "He was very handsome," she whispered, almost afraid that if she spoke too loudly, it would disappear.

"You know," his voice caused her to watch him again and she noticed how he pressed his lips together. "I don't know if I should be jealous or proud. Because, essentially, that's me. But it's not. At least not yet."

She smiled, tilting her head to look at him. Her heart filled with affection for him and she had to force herself to keep from flying. If she floated away, she would no longer be touching him and that was simply not acceptable. "I came back to you, did I not?"

His eyes shot to hers and she held his masked gaze, hoping he would see all that she was telling him. Slowly, his face relaxed and a smile crept into a corner of his mouth. "Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that you did?" he whispered.

She shook her head, but smiled. "You never had to. I knew."

He nodded stiffly. "Good." There was a long pause where the two of them simply stared at each other before he groaned. "Okay. We really need to change positions 'cause this is getting _really_ uncomfortable."

"Oh!" she gasped, and allowed her happiness to lift her several feet off the bed. Floating over him, she watched, worried, as he stretched out his legs and then sat up, rolling his shoulders and cracking his back. She always forgot how fragile he truly as. He was an amazing warrior, equal to those of Tamaran, but she often forgot that his ability came from his flexibility and agility, not his physical strength. Instead, she would be drawn into the tempo of his voice, the rhythm of his breaths, the heat radiating off his skin, the sureness of his form and she would forget to be careful.

He slowed his stretching and settled, making himself comfortable. He sat up now, his legs folded under him Indian-style, his hands resting lightly on his knees. He rolled his neck in order to see her from her place above him. "You can come down now," he informed her, grinning slightly.

As she slowly lowered herself, he continued speaking: "Sorry about that. I think I took a couple hits too many earlier. I'm kinda stiff and sore all over." By this moment she had landed on the bed, sitting next to him, but facing him, her knees bent as she knelt on them. She watched as the smile stayed pasted on his boyish face. "Maybe we can try again in a couple of days."

She merely nodded, feeling ashamed that she had forgotten once more. She had thought she was improving, but then an incident like this occurs and-

"Hey," he breathed, reaching over to touch her knee. Her gaze dropped to his hand then lifted to find his face. "Stop beating yourself up over it," he ordered, his expression understanding, but gentle. "It's not your fault I'm human."

She sighed. "Yes, but-"

A pair of fingers cut off her words by pressing against her lips. "No buts." His expression was unrelenting. "You're amazing and you should never be ashamed of what you are. If I get a little bruised because I make you too happy to think rationally..." he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, "I think I can handle it," he finished playfully.

She smiled back at him, feeling his voice chase the worries away. "I do not mean to hurt you," she insisted.

"I hurt you a lot more," he said softly. "And not because I forget I'm stronger, but because I'm not thinking about how I'm going to affect you. And that's much worse," he concluded.

She kept her eyes on him. "You do make me very happy," she confessed, not wishing to dwell on the more negative truths of his statement.

He grinned crookedly. "I know. I'm awesome."

With a huff of air, she playfully rolled her eyes, which caused him to burst out laughing. Enjoying him so pleased, she continued the act, pushing him away slightly and rolling away so she stood next to the bed. His laughter started up again and she smiled to herself as she glanced out the window. She would give him some time to control himself; he was likely just as tired and emotional as she herself was.

Outside, the sky was dark with lights flashing in the distance. If she tried, she could just make out the outline of the stars' light. __X'hal__, but they were beautiful. Perhaps now that they were a couple she could invite Robin out to fly with her. Oh, but it would be glorious, soaring across the horizon, holding Robin as close as she possibly could, the wind whistling through their hair... Perhaps Robin would even try to kiss her while they flew...

"You going back?" His voice cut through her thoughts.

She turned and faced him, seeing him calm once more, though his smile remained. He was in the same position as before, if more relaxed. She recalled his question and furrowed her brows in thought. "Back where?" she wondered.

He cocked his head to one side. "To your room," he explained. "I mean, it's like," he glanced at the clock blinking on his end-table, "...4:30 in the morning."

She felt hurt weigh in her chest. "You do not wish me to stay?" she asked, hearing her pain leak through her words.

He sighed, his mouth twisting. "It's not that I don't want you to stay. It's that you shouldn't stay." His feet bounced and he shrugged. "I mean... We're both really tired and we need some sleep and you staying here really isn't going to make that any easier-"

"Why not?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him. She was no longer injured, Robin's words had healed that, but now she was simply curious. "On Tamaran it is not unusual for partners to sleep with one another."

Robin was staring at her, blinking furiously with his mouth open slightly. "Uh..." He shook his head slightly. "I don't know how things are on Tamaran, but here on Earth, when two people share a bed, it's kinda assumed that, um..." he trailed off, his face growing red. She could tell that he was trying not to look at her. "They're, uh, not just sleeping..." he muttered, staring at the bed.

She mulled over that, letting her knowledge of Earthlings sort itself out. "You are speaking about copulation?" she questioned, wondering if that was what he was concerned about.

Although she had not been sure it was possible, his face turned even more red. "Uh, yeah. Basically."

She hummed and lifted herself into the air, mimicking his position while hovering near the window. "I believe that neither of us are prepared for that yet."

He glanced at her quickly. "No. Definitely not."

She tapped her finger against her lip. "Then you think I should not stay because of the implications that will arise?"

He looked at her, his expression resigned. "Starfire. Do you really think that if you stay here tonight you're not going to try anything? We're not going to talk, or touch, or-or kiss," he stumbled for a moment before regaining control. He shook his head again before looking at her once more. "Really?"

She pursed her lips, judging her emotions and control at this moment before looking at him very closely. She eyed his messy hair, his quirking lips, his bare hands and forearms (they were such a rare sight and she wished she had examined them much closer earlier) and the manner in which his uniform hugged his shape. Feeling her stomach clench and warm, she shook her head, dropping her eyes. "No," she breathed.

He sighed softly. "Exactly." He paused for a moment. "Plus, I mean, we really just started out with this thing - it's not even a day old yet and I don't really think it's a great idea to move that quickly when-"

"Robin," she interrupted. "Are you asking if we may move slowly?" Her voice was very gentle, for she understood his worry. It had, after all, taken them two years to reach this point; copulation might not occur for another three!

He shifted slightly, then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," he admitted.

"On Tamaran," she began after a slight pause, "it is not uncommon for partners to be wed within the mid-year. However, that is often due to necessity as opposed to actual desire. We must reproduce early enough in order to properly train the next generation. Being a warrior species, many times husbands and wives are killed before they are able to see their children's children. However," she added, looking at him, "we are not on Tamaran. Things are different on Earth. There is no rush." She smiled at him. "I do enjoy that aspect of your culture," she admitted softly.

He smiled back. "So do I." He cleared her throat. "So... the moving slowly...?"

"Is acceptable and wise," she finished.

His shoulders slumped and he relaxed with a huge sigh. "Good," he groaned. "I really didn't want to mess this up this soon."

Starfire smiled. "I would not allow you to. I have been waiting far too long for this." Straightening, she landed on her feet. "Then, I do suppose it is time for me to leave."

Robin nodded. "Probably a good idea," he agreed. "Did you want to use the door?" He gestured to the locked door.

She shook her head. "I have left my window open; I do not wish to disturb anyone."

"Okay," he nodded.

She waited, watching him sit on the bed. Finally, she placed her hands on her hips. "Will you not see me out?" she asked primly.

"Oh!" He scrambled to his feet, jumping off the bed. "Sorry; I, uh, wasn't thinking..." He stood in front of her, his cheeks pink.

She grinned. "It is fine." She lifted herself into the air and easily slipped out the window. She hovered outside, feeling the wind blow through her hair and rustle around her skirt.

"Hey." She turned to see him leaning out of his window, smiling at her. "Have a good night."

She twisted in mid-air, smiling at him. "I shall. And you also, Robin."

"I plan to." He paused. "So, uh..."

She nodded, feeling the awkwardness settle around them. She did wish for a sending off, but it would perhaps be too forward to ask for one. Surely if Robin wanted one then he would act upon it; but then again, Robin was never very affection and-

"Screw it," she heard him mutter. Her head shot up to see him reach over, his hands going for the straps of her shirt. "Come 'ere." He pulled her to him in a swift motion before attaching his mouth to hers.

She sighed happily and allowed him to keep her close as she enjoyed the taste of his lips and the brush of his nose against hers and the warmth of his fingers on the skin beneath her shirt. His hands did not move and his mouth did not force her, but she dug her hands into the fabric of his shirt in order to stay near to his heat. His lips moved gently over hers and she felt heat pooling inside her, sending shocks of electricity through her veins.

A few moments later he pulled away, his face inches from her own. His breathing was shallow and fast, his mask wide. "Uh... sweet dreams," he gasped, his face flushing slightly.

She felt her mouth spread into the brightest smile she could hold. "And pleasant __shorlvaks __to you as well."

He nodded. "Uh, thanks," he muttered, grinning himself. Suddenly, he seemed to remember himself and he let her go as if she was shocking him. "Uh... Sorry about that," he mumbled.

She shook her head. "It is fine." She released his shirt and floated several feet away. "Until tomorrow then?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The police are coming by sometime in the afternoon to debrief us or something."

"Very well. Good night."

"Night, Star."

With her smile still glowing on her face, she swooped around and neatly zipped into her room two windows away from his own. Once there, she twirled and flipped in mid-air, squealing in delight and hugging herself in her happiness. After a couple of minutes of this, she sighed and slowly drifted on to her bed. She snuggled into the mattress and smiled sleepily. "__X'hal__, but it is about time."

- END -


End file.
